Kaai Yuki in Wonderland
by Ryhen y Vaishyuu
Summary: Yuki está aburrida de su vida. Así que decide irse, y al adentrarse en un bosque, encuentra un conejo blanco. Decide seguirlo, y al adentrarse por una madriguera, llega a Wonderland. ¿Que aventuras la esperarán allí? (No recomendado a menores de 12 por violencia y cosas macabras)
1. Prólogo: Conejo

**Disclaimer:**** Vocaloid fue creado por ****Yamaha Corporation en colaboración con el Music Technology Group de la Universidad Pompeu Fabra de Barcelona, España.**** Las empresas que crearon a los distintos Vocaloids son muchas y no vamos a nombrar a cada una de ellas. Aunque están ahí. Los Vocaloid no nos pertenecen… (Ya nos gustaría).**

* * *

—¡Kaai Yuki…! ¡Señorita Kaai Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¡Señorita Yuki!

—¿Eh…? Perdón, no prestaba atención…

El señor que no paraba de llamar a Yuki era su maestro, Hiyama Kiyoteru, y la niña pequeña, Yuki, Kaai Yuki. Era la hija de un maestro de piano muy famoso y quería que su hija lo fuese también.

—Debe memorizar esta canción pronto…—Respondió secamente su Kiyoteru, a quien Yuki aborrecía.

—Pero tocar el piano es taaaan aburrido…—Dijo Yuki, quien prefería jugar como todos los niños de su edad.

—Sabe que debe aprenderlo si quiere llegar a ser alguien… Bueno, puede intentar bordar…—Sugirió su maestro, pero fue acallado por ella.

—¡No, otra vez no! No quiero aprender esas cosas aburridas!—Dijo Yuki, casi gritando.—Yo quiero jugar como los otros niños, o montar a caballo como Piko o Big Al.

—Pero sabe que no puede hacer eso, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes, algún día lo conseguiré…—Murmuro Yuki, muy segura de sí misma.

—¿Ha dicho algo…?—Preguntó de nuevo su maestro, mirándola muy seriamente.

—Nada, nada…

_**-Esa noche …-**_

Yuki esperó que sus padres empezaran el baile al que nunca la invitaban (aunque a sus hermanos sí) y antes de bajar por la enredadera que había al lado de su ventana, pensó en cómo había sido su vida hasta ahora: Horrible.

Sus padres parecía que la odiaban, por ser muy pequeña o por cualquier otra razón. Ella siempre había escuchado las quejas de estos a escondidas y ya estaba harta.

Con decisión, bajó, decidida a no volver más. Nada más llegar al suelo, se adentró en el bosque y corrió hasta caer rendida.

_**-Mucho más tarde…-**_

—¿E-Eh…? ¿C-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado….?—Murmuró Yuki, a quién el bosque ahora le parecía mucho más oscuro, siniestro y terrorífico.

Escuchó un murmullo. Un ruido de hojas moviéndose. Unas ramas crujiendo. Arbustos moviéndose. Yuki tenía la respiración agitada y se encontraba mal.

Y de repente lo vio. El conejo.

Vio al conejo blanco.

* * *

Ryhen y Vaishyuu: ¡Hola, nosotros somos Ryhen y Vaishyuu, somos hermanos mellizos y creamos fics de la nada!

Ryhen: ¡Estrenamos Fic! Cosa que amo hacer.

Vaishyuu: Este no durará más de capítulos, pero tenemos planeado un proyecto muuucho más grande~

Ryhen: Eso era un secreto… *Se va a su rincón no-emo a llorar (?)*

Vaishyuu: Como se nota que soy el positivo… Jejejeje… Por cierto, tenemos la manía de añadirle a algunas palabras un "no-", seguimos sin saber porqué…

* * *

**Información no-importante:**

-Hacemos este Fic con los personajes menos usados para hacer Fics.

-¡Y los hacemos sin importar las críticas!

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo episodio:

_**-Sombrerero.**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Sombrerero

**Disclaimer:**** Vocaloid fue creado por ****Yamaha Corporation en colaboración con el Music Technology Group de la Universidad Pompeu Fabra de Barcelona, España.**** Las empresas que crearon a los distintos Vocaloids son muchas y no vamos a nombrar a cada una de ellas. Aunque están ahí. Los Vocaloid no nos pertenecen… (Ya nos gustaría).**

* * *

—¿U-Un conejo…? ¿Qué hace un conejo aquí, a estas horas…?—Se preguntó Yuki.—No sé por qué… Pero necesito seguirlo…—Y lo siguió.

El conejo, que brillaba cual luz, corrió hasta meterse en una madriguera. Y Yuki, como hipnotizada, lo siguió. Se agachó para entrar a la madriguera, y al entrar a gatas se dio cuenta de que dentro se podía poner de pie. Prefería estar ahí antes que fuera, en el bosque. Se sentía mejor, como si sus problemas fueran a desaparecer con el simple hecho de estar ahí.

—¿C-Conejo…? —Susurró ella, pues sonaba estúpido hablarle a un conejo—. ¿Estás ahí, conejo?—Y entonces vio lo vio de nuevo, sólo que esta vez era morado y rosa.

—¿Qué quieres niña?—Preguntó el conejo, claramente enfadado.

—¡H-Hablas…!—Gritó, asombrada , pero decidió comportarse.—Quiero decir… Soy Yuki, Kaai Yuki.

—Menos mal que estás mínimamente educada.—Repuso el conejo. Y comenzó a transformarse en algo más alto, con forma de humano y… ¿orejas?—Soy Yukari, Yuzuki Yukari.

—Oh… Ya veo… ¿No tienes nada que hacer…? Digo… ¿Y que haces normalmente aquí…?—Preguntó Yuki, muy interesada.

—Casi nada, la verdad…—Respondió resoplando Yukari, mientras olisqueaba la cueva-madriguera.—¡Eh! ¿Te gustaría ir a Wonderland?

—¿W-Wonderland…? ¿El País de las Maravillas…?—Preguntó Yuki, de nuevo.—Pensé que sólo existía en los cuentos…

—Chica, estás hablando con un conejo lila… ¿Y te parece extraño que puedas ir a Wonderland?—Yukari rió.

—Si lo ves desde ese punto, tienes razón…—Respondió la pequeña, resignada.—¿Y por dónde puedo ir a Wonder…?—Yuki estaba a punto de preguntárselo a Yukari cuando se dio cuenta de que ya esta ya había avanzado varios metros y se había transformado de nuevo en conejo.

—¡Sígueme si lo quieres averiguar…!—Gritó Yukari desde lejos y desapareció en la oscuridad.

—¡E-Espera! ¡Yukari!—Y la pequeña niña se adentró en la oscuridad persiguiendo (o al menos intentándolo) al conejo morado, pues de conejo blanco ya no tenía nada.

Pasado un rato, la oscuridad era absoluta, tanto, que Yuki no veía ni lo que tenía frente a sus narices. La niña había dejado de correr hacía rato y ahora sólo caminaba, con las manos por delante para no chocarse con nada.

—¡Yukariiii! ¡No te veo! ¡Ni veo la salida! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!—Rogaba la niña. Sin embargo, los pasos del conejo no se escuchaban, aunque comenzó a oírse como una especie de eco.—¿Q-Que es eso…? ¿Qué es lo que está resonand-…?—Pero, antes de poder terminar la frase, Yuki había caído a un agujero que no parecía tener fin.

Después de una caída de un minuto, Yuki comenzó a ver cosas extrañas, como una estantería en la pared cuyos libros tenían alas, retratos de gente a la que no se le veía la cara (como uno de una chica con el pelo negro y curto, que parecía triste, otro de lo que parecía un chico con el pelo de color rosa, que tenía los ojos tapados por el flequillo y una sonrisa macabra…) lámparas que se encendían y se apagaban solas y que flotaban en el aire o sillones que parecían muy cómodos (que también flotaban mágicamente en el aire).

Yuki se sorprendió al ver que no le parecía extraño todo eso, si no que le parecía lo más normal del mundo.

A los diez minutos de caída, se preguntaba dónde estaría el final y de repente, vio una luz blanca… ¡El final del agujero! Pero… La niña de dio cuenta de algo… ¡Se iba a estrellar contra el suelo! Intentó agarrarse a las cosas que flotaban, pero cuanto volvió a mirarlas ya no estaban.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Yukariiiii! ¡Ayúdameee!—Gritaba Yuki, desesperada. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra el suelo…

Puff…

Un colchón enorme apareció de la nada, frenando la caída y desinchándose hasta dejar ver un túnel, en el que estaba Yukari, con una mano en una palanca bajada.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Olvidé que los humanos no pueden saltar de pared en pared cómo los conejos para frenar la caída!—Respondió la chica-conejo, muy arrepentida.

—¡He pasado mucho miedo! Bueno, supongo que ya da igual… ¿Esto es Wonderland?—Preguntó Yuki, levantándose y mirando alrededor.—¿No se suponía que aquí había un pasillo de azulejos y una pequeña puerta?

—¿Esa vieja puerta? ¿El pasillo de azulejos…?—Preguntó Yukari y rió.—Fue arrancada y tirada al suelo, luego cortada en pedazos por una motosierra y se tiró por ahí… Y por causa de los cortes…—En la cara de la chica de pelo violeta apareció una sonrisa macabra.—Las paredes y sus azulejos se tiñeron del rojo de su sangre… Jejejejejeje…

—¿Y-Yukari…? ¿Qué te pasa…?—Preguntó la niña, muy asustada.

—¿Eh…?—Yukari volvió a tener esa sonrisa tierna enseguida.—Perdón, me fui… Bueno… ¡Ya que no has muerto al llegar aquí…!

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué acabas de d-…?—Preguntó Yuki, pero fue interrumpida por la chica-conejo.

—¡… Te presentaré a mis amigas…!—Gritó la de pelo violeta, agarró a la niña y se la llevó arrastras a través del pasillo. Cuando llegaron al final y salieron del túnel, Yuki se paró y le preguntó a Yukari:

—Yukari… ¿No se suponía que el conejo blanco era el que llevaba a la gente a Wonderland?

—Bueno… Él es mi abuelo… Todos en mi familia nacemos de diferente color y él ya es muy viejo para hacer eso.—Yukari se giró hacia Yuki.—¿Viste a la gente de los retratos?—La niña asintió.—La gente con sonrisas macabras son personas normales que se perdieron al entrar aquí y se volvieron locas. Actualmente viven en el bosque del Gato… Y la gente con una cara triste son antiguas "Alicias" que no encontraron el camino de vuelta a casa y que la Reina Roja encenrró…

—Oh… _Ahora no sé si quedarme aquí o marcharme…_—Pero cuando Yuki se giró, el túnel ya no estaba. Se asustó.

Pero se dio cuenta de que acababan de aparecer en un jardín lleno de flores extrañas que la niña, a pesar de que en su casa había muchas flores exóticas, nunca había visto.

—¡Bienvenida a Wonderland…! ¡Por aquí están mis amigas…!—Y corrieron a un bosque cercano en el que había un claro, en el que se estaba celebrando una especie de banquete. Escucharon unas voces.

—¡… Liebre! ¡Cuidado con eso…! ¡El plato…! ¡La mesa no se va a poner sola…!—Gritaba una de las voces.

—¡Perdón, perdón…! ¡Ya lo intentoooo! ¡Uf, ya está…!—Gritó la otra voz, respondiendo a la anterior.—¡El banquete de su 125 no-cumpleaños está lis-…!

—¡Hola Maika! ¡Hola Mayu…!—Gritó Yukari y arrastró de nuevo a Yuki hasta llevarla al centro del claro.

—Te he dicho que me llames Sombrer-…—Dijo la chica que estaba sentada en la silla.

—¡Hola Yuzuki!—Gritó alegremente la chica-liebre, interrumpiendo al Sombrerero, y corrió hacia Yukari.—Y esta pequeña es…

—Yuki… Soy Yuki…

—¡Que nombre tan bonito…! Nosotras somos Mayu, el Sombrerero Loco y yo soy Maika, la Liebre, encantada de conocerte.—Respondió y sonrió.—Por cierto, Yu, ¿no tenías que hacer no-sé-que-cosa en el palacio?

—¡Cierto! Os dejo a Yuki, pues… ¡Bye Yuki!—Y Yukari salió corriendo.

—¡E-Espera Yukari!—Gritó Yuki, pero el conejo ya se había ido.

—¡Te invitamos a nuestra fiesta de no-cumpleaños! ¡La comida será pastel de hígado con cerebro de lobo!

—¿Q-Qué…?—Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta, Maika ya se la había llevado.

Yuki miró los platos en la mesa. Todos eran cosas asquerosas; cerebro de cerdo, orejas de caballo y algo que parecía un brazo humano. Sintió ganas de vomitar, miró a Mayu y a Maika y vio cómo se lo comían tranquilamente.

—¿Eh…?—Maika levantó la mirada del plato.—¿No comes nada, Yuki?

—P-Pero… ¿Qué es esto…?

—Pastel de chocolate, tarta de cuatro quesos…—Mayu señaló a cada unos de los platos diciendo sus nombres, que no se parecían en nada a lo que en verdad eran, y Yuki pensó que antes habría escuchado mal.

Siguieron comiendo, pero Yuki no todo la comida.

—Esto… Sombrerero… Liebre… ¿Esto es un brazo humano…?—Preguntó, señalando uno de los platos después de que Mayu se sirviera un poco de él.

Las flores se marchitaron, los árboles no tenían hojas, la hierba no era verde. Parecía que sólo aquel claro se había oscurecido. La niña miró alrededor y todo seguía igual, excepto ese sitio.

Al Sombrerero y a la Liebre se les cayeron los cubiertos, y pusieron una cara que asustó mucho a Yuki, pues la miraban muy serias con los ojos tapados por el flequillo.

—Cómo…

—… visto…

—Mortales…

—… no…

Y siguieron diciendo frases sin sentido mientras se levantaban y caminaban hacia la niña.

—Entonces…—Ambas sonrieron macabramente y dijeron a la vez:

—¡"Tú eres verdaderamente Alicia"! Jajajajajaja…

Yuki salió corriendo, mientras Mayu y Maika la perseguían durante un rato y después le gritaban '¡"Alicia"! ¡Jajajajajaja!' y bailaban un rato. Después vio, por el rabillo del ojo, como volcaban la mesa, sacaban hachas y talaban el bosque.

—_¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí…?_—Y siguió corriendo hacia el centro del bosque.

—¡¿A quién tenemos aquí?! ¡"Alicia"!—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

* * *

Ryhen: Bueeeeno… Aquí dejamos el segundo capi…

Vaishyuu: Perdón por tardar, los exámenes no nos dejaban en paz…

Ryhen: Y no creo que hasta el día 22 tengamos algo…

Vaishyuu: Es la última vez que me toca la misma clase que a ti (?)

Ryhen: Ya lo veremos…

Vaishyuu: ¿Has dicho algo?

Ryhen: Nada, nada…

* * *

**Información-no-importante:**

-Hacemos este Fic con los personajes menos usados para hacer Fics.

-¡Y lo hacemos son importar las críticas!

* * *

_Nos leemos en el próximo episodio:_

_**-Gato.**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Gato

**Disclaimer:**** Vocaloid fue creado por ****Yamaha Corporation en colaboración con el Music Technology Group de la Universidad Pompeu Fabra de Barcelona, España.**** Las empresas que crearon a los distintos Vocaloids son muchas y no vamos a nombrar a cada una de ellas. Aunque están ahí. Los Vocaloid no nos pertenecen… (Ya nos gustaría).**

**Alice in Wonderland, el nombre de sus personajes (sombrerero, gato…) y sus características son originales de Lewis Carroll.**

* * *

Yuki vio una sombra, se giró y la sombra se movió sola.

—¿H-Hola…? ¿Hay alguien aquí…?

—Ju ju… Yo soy una sombra en medio de la noche, y tú eres una pequeña niña perdida~

—¿P-Perdón…?—y continuó girándose en todas direcciones para intentar ver algo que no existía. Se le ocurrió mirar al cielo.

En la menguante se podía ver la sombra de la cola de un gato. Después la sombre de a cola desapareció y apareció la sombra de las orejas de un gato.

—¿M-Me estaba hablando un gato…?—preguntó Yuki, desconcertada—. ¿De dónde saldrá ese reflejo…?

—Hola~…—Yuki saltó, asustada, pues vio aparecer una sonrisa donde antes estaba la luna, después unos ojos y por último, el resto del cuerpo.

Era un chico de unos 19 años con unas orejas y cola de gato. Las orejas y la cola eran de color negro, a diferencia de su pelo, que era rubio.

—P-Perdone… ¿Quién es usted…?

—Cierto, no me he presentado, soy Yohioloid, pero me puedes llamar Yohio. Ah, y por favor, tutéame. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Yuki, Kaai Yuki, pero… Ust- Tú antes me llamaste "Alicia", ¿verdad?

—Ah, eso~ Perdón, me confundí… O eso espero… Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola y… Perdida?—Yohio se relamió los labios, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Yuki.

—Pues esto… Yo… Estaba intentando salir de aquí… Y buscar… A… Yukari…—Yuki agachó la cabeza y comenzó a lagrimear. Yohio la miró desconcertado.

—Eh… ¿Por qué lloras…? ¿He hecho algo malo…?—Yohio bajó de la rama y se acercó a la niña.

—Yo sólo quería irme de casa…—y le contó todo lo que había pasado, lo de su casa, lo del agujero y lo de Mayu y Maika.

—No te preocupes, Yukari es así de espontánea y Mayu y Maika están locas, nadie las entiende…

—Gracias por consolarme, Yohio… Por cierto… ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Reina de Corazones…? Es que de repente su nombre me ha venido a la cabeza…

—Ah~ Esa…—se volvió a subir a la rama.—Bueno, te explicaré.

La Reina de Corazones es la que gobierna en Wonderland, es cruel y tortura a todos los habitantes que no pueden huir de ella.

La Reina Blanca es la hermana pequeña de la Reina de Corazones y junto a un pequeño ejército trata de derrotarla.

El Sombrerero y la Liebre hacen banquetes y tienen muchas armas, pero están locas. Se podría decir que forman parte del ejército de la Reina Blanca. La liebre sigue al Sombrerero en todo.

Los Gemelos (que en realidad no son gemelos) están siempre del lado de la Reina Blanca, pero nadie los entiende y por ello custodian el palacio de esta.

El Rey de Corazones sigue a la Reina de Corazones y le tiene miedo.

El Conejo (mejor dicho, la Conejo) hace todos los recado de la Reina de Corazones y la admira, pero no dudó en unirse a la Reina Blanca en secreto.

Luego estoy yo, el Gato, y hago lo que yo quiera cuando yo quiera. Soy uno de los pocos que tienen el poder necesario para escapar de la Reina de Corazones. Y por supuesto, también soy un aliado de su hermana.

—… y es eso, básicamente.

—Ya veo… ¿Y "Alicia" qué papel tiene?

—Oh… Ella tiene el poder de salvar a Wonderland o de hacerlo hundirse más…

—… Gracias por ayudarme, Yohio…—La niña sonrió.

—¡Kyuunn…!—y Yohio se desmayó. Yuki lo miró asustada.

—¿Estás bien?—Yuki lo miraba preocupada.

—¡Amo la sonrisa de las lolis! ¡Sonríe otra vez!—Gritó Yohio y se levantó de repente.

—Eh… Está bien, pero… ¿Podrías llevarme donde la Reina Blanca? Me gustaría saber que tengo que hacer…

—¡Por supuesto que te llevaré hasta ella! ¡Nunca dudaré de ayudar a las lolis…!—gritó Yohio y dio un salto para subirse a la rama de nuevo, porque después de ver la sonrisa de Yuki se cayó de ella—. ¿Vienes…?

Yuki vio la mano extendida de Yohio. Y asintió. Agarró su mano, Yohio tiró de ella y le tapó los ojos con la mano derecha, mientras la hacía apoyarse en su propio cuerpo y la agarraba por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo. Yuki notó como Yohio caía hacia atrás. Después de unos segundos, la niña notó que el cuerpo del mayor se golpeaba contra algo y este le quitó la mano de sus ojos y la soltó.

Habían cambiado de lugar. Ahora estaban en un bosque más luminoso y veían frente a ellos una puerta de cristal enorme. Yuki se fijó que Yohio había chocado contra el suelo pero que la había protegido a ella del golpe.

—¡Yohio! ¿Estás bien…?

—Quizás estaría mejor si te levantases de encima de mí…

—¡Perdón!—Yuki se levantó.

—Gracias.—Yohio también se levantó y después de masajearse la cola, miró hacia la puerta igual que Yuki.—Es bonita, ¿verdad?

—Mucho… Por cierto, gracias.

—En realidad no me ha dolido mucho…

En cuanto Yuki se acercó para tocar el cristal, empezó a escucharse un ruido chirriante.

—Iheeeeeeeee…

—¡Aaayyy…! ¿Qué es ese sonido…?—dijo Yuki mientras se tapaba las orejas con las manos, cerraba los ojos y se encogía.

—Vosotros, sois intrusos…—Yuki miró a las dos columnas de cristal que había a ambos lados de la puerta, y vio salir de ahí a un chico y a una chica.

—¡Hola León, hola Lola!—Y Yohio saludó a los dos chicos a los que sólo les había salido la mitad del cuerpo dentro del cristal y la niña pensó que, seguramente, no tuviesen piernas. Desechó la idea casi enseguida. Ellos vestían con ropas negras y tenían miradas muy serias.

Después de que Yohio hablase con ellos durante un rato, ellos se miraron y la puerta se abrió. Los Gemelos, como había escuchado a Yohio nombrarles, cerraron los ojos mientras ellos cerraban la puerta.

—¿Ellos eran los gemelos, Yohio…?

—Exacto…

Se adentraron más en un bosque le les pareció muy extraño, porque los árboles cambiaban de color, pero siempre eran colores muy oscuros.

Yuki empezaba a estar cansada. Llevaba mucho tiempo caminando y había caminado mucho. El mayor de dio cuenta de que Yuki cada vez caminaba más despacio hasta que se paró.

—Yohio… No puedo más…

—Pues…—Cogió a Yuki en brazos y continuó caminando.

—¡Eh…! ¿Qué haces…?—preguntó la niña y su cara se tiñó de rojo.

—Pesas poco, así que te puedo llevar… Jejejeje…

—Vamos al castillo ya…—Y miró al suelo, avergonzada.

* * *

Ryhen: Hola… ¡Ya lo sé, hemos tardado mucho con la conti, lo siento, lo siento…!

Vaishyuu: No nos llegaba la inspiración…

Ryhen: Yo creo que esa actitud lolicon le va muy bien a Yohio (?)

Vaishyuu: Y eso que era mi ídolo… La he dejado ponerlo…

Ryhen: No sabemos si deberíamos llamar al capítulo "Gato y Gemelos"… Opinad en un Rewiew…

Ryhen: Bueno, esperamos poder subir pronto la conti~

Vaishyuu: Y gracias por los Rewiew…

* * *

**Información no-importante:**

-Hacemos este Fic con los personajes menos usados para hacer Fics.

-¡Y lo hacemos sin importar las críticas!

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo episodio:

_**-Reina Blanca.**_


End file.
